The present invention relates to cutting inserts and is particularly concerned with an indexable throw away cutting insert.
Cutting inserts of the type with which the present invention is concerned are formed of cemented hard metal carbides and are quite often discarded when dull rather than being resharpened.
For the reason that the inserts are not resharpened, it becomes important to provide as many cutting edges thereon as is possible while, at the same time, the strength of the insert must be preserved.
A particular object of the present invention is the provision of a throw away cutting insert having heavy duty capabilities which is provided with a plurality of cutting edges.
Another object is the provision of a cutting insert so configured as to provide more cutting edges on a heavy duty insert than have heretofore been possible.